Crankdat3x created season
Match Overview Match 1 - Vini Vidi Victory vs. Flashback These two have already fought in season 1, but they're back! Vini strikes Flashback. This and that, however, Flashback is saved by the bell. In the second round, Vini is still attacking Flashback. However, Flashback used the Photo Finish! Red eyes included. Vini's vision became blurred. Flashback capitalized on Vini. The Final Round is up. Vini's vision is still blurred and randomly strikes anywhere. He heard a something from hitting Flashback. He capitalized it and used the Vini-Vidi-Vada-Voom for the pin. Match 2 - The Big Star vs. The Lost Viking What will happen when two powerhouses collide? Intense showdown! However, both have their own cons. The Big Star's got poor intelligence, and The Lost Viking has no direction at all. Both superstars are ramming and ravages each other, showing no mercy to his enemy. The bell rung, and nobody is chickening out. Both are still striking each other, creating massive shocks in the ring, and causing it to collapse. In the third round, The Lost Viking went on a berserker rage, pummeling The Big Star with massive hits. However, since he is The Big Star, and not The Falling Star, he can still fight back. With The Lost Viking exhausted, The Big Star strikes back and finally pinning the viking. Match 3 - Ouch vs. The Big Time It took 3 weeks to repair all the damages in the previous fight. And it took 3 months of surgery for Ouch after his fight with The Big Time. The Big Time strikes Ouch painfully in round 1. Only for Ouch to be saved by the bell. In round 2, Ouch hasn't seen The Big Time doing some major damage, but The Big Time didn't expect a fight from Ouch. Using his Spinecrack Backbreak Surprise, he hits and hits The Big Time with some twirling, only to be spinecracked. The Final Round is up and Ouch is still paralyzed. The Big Time pulled Ouch up, only to be Time Bombed and be pinned. Match 4 - Unit 19G vs. The Visitor Robot vs. Alien, who will prevail? The Visitor landed some powerful hits on 19G but it had no effect. 19G then unleashed a powerful ram on The Visitor to knock him out temporarily. Round 2 has started, and The Visitor took a strange alien switch to switch 19G off. However when using his alien weapon, The Visitor accidentally targeted a mirror in 19G's body, causing it to bounce and destroy the switch and forcing The Visitor to be saved by the bell. It's the Final Round. The Visitor tried to use his weapon on 19G while the robot is pacing forward. However, the weapon had no effect, causing 19G to ram The Visitor. The ram was so powerful that the referee called it a K.O. and declared 19G the winner. Match 5 - Dorsal Flynn vs. Senator Skull This might be the quickest match of all. Or not. Dorsal Flynn, trying to strike Skull but it had minimal damage to him. Skull sighs and askes, "Are you done yet?" But Flynn continues to strike with Skull not affected. This happens until the end of Round 2. In the Final Round, Dorsal Flynn used The Blow Hole but Skull countered and said: "Hahaha! I can swim!" Skull slowly approached Flynn and performed the Skull's Revenge Shocker for the win. Match 6 - Tom Cat vs. Itsy Bitsy Cat vs. Spider? Wow. Both fighters start early by some blows to each other. In the second round, Tom is acting funny, and spat out a giant hair ball on Itsy. This gave Tom a head strike but Itsy was saved by the bell. In the final round, both are still giving their all. Tom used the Kitty Litter-Box for an advantage, but Itsy, who recovered from the sand, ensnared Tom Cat with her web. She slowly approached her prey, and then finally pinning Tom Cat for the win. Match 7 - Danny Kaboom vs. N Fuego This match can turn out badly, for an explosive expert matched with a pyromaniac can be brutal. So that no destruction shall happen, both fighters are made for nice and simple introductions for the first round of the fight. However, when the second round is up, both fighters continue to pummel out their opponents. Danny with his explosives, and Fuego with his fire power. As Fuego's heat turned up the temperature, Danny's bombs start igniting, the bombs go boom and incapacitating both fighters. In the last round, both fighters use what they can use, when the heat is up again, Fuego used this opportunity to smoke Danny out, blurring his vision, and finally, pinning him for the win. Match 8 - Hometown Huck vs. The Amoeba The Huckster is prepared for this fight, and so are the cleaners after the fight. The Amoeba had the advantage over Huck during the first round as she made herself small and so small that Huck cannot attack her. In Round 2, Huck tried to send her home by using The Hometown Shuffle, but it ultimately failed. Missing The Amoeba, Huck was struck by The Amoeba. She then took the advantage to jump into Huck's stomach, doing some redecorating. Huck then vomited Amoeba out outside the ring and decides to go to the bathroom to vomit even more. Today was his lucky day since there was no countout. The final round is up and finally, Huck defeated Amoeba by using his classic moves, The Austern Avalanche and Houston Huckster for the pin. Quarter 1 - The Big Star vs. The Big Time